


Maximum Load

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, SPN100 Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN100 Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Flow'; ""Not another one," Mary complained whole-heartedly when John pulled the umpteenth box out of the moving truck..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maximum Load

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Vanessa Sgroi_ and _Dizzo_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series

**Prompt** : Flow

oOo

  
“Not another one,” Mary complained whole-heartedly when John pulled the umpteenth box out of the moving truck.

“I told you we’ve got too much stuff,” her husband agreed. “We should have drawn the line at thirty boxes.”

“And what about the crib? The pram? Or the rompers? If it wasn’t for your poor-flowing enthusiasm for moving, we would have settled in before Dean was born.”

“If I really had a say, we would have waited until beaming was invented,” John teased, not entirely dishonest.

Mary punched him playfully. “Next time we only take what fits comfortably into the Impala’s trunk.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
